Blood Moon - HIATUS
by MonsterSlut
Summary: My name is Nina Alexander and I am a vampire. As far as I know, I am the only one of my kind, my sire is long since dead and the vampires I run with are pale imitations of the real thing-Cold Ones. I have a reputation for being bloody, but things are changing...soon I will no longer be alone, soon I will have a pack to run with, soon, I will have a family...(starts before New Moon)
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ I thought I would try my hand at a Twilight fan fic. It's my guilty pleasure. Please, give me a chance and have a read. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to PM me or review.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Cheers ++++++**

 **One**

Fate is defined by the development of events beyond a person's control and regarded as determined by a supernatural power.

My life is a perfect example of that definition.

My name is Nina Alexander and I am a vampire.

What many people don't know is that there are two types of vampires on this planet. There is the more popular traditional vampire who burns in the daylight and is allergic to silver and can be killed by a stake to the heart.

And then there is the Cold Ones. They're not a well-known type of vampire-in fact they're incredibly secretive. They shine like diamonds in the sun, have venom that can change a human and their eyes are blood red from drinking blood-or amber from drinking the blood of animals.

I have spent my whole life searching for a vampire like myself, never having met one apart from my long dead sire. I am alone in this world and I have long since come to accept that this is what fate has decided for me.

Sure I've made some friends in my incredibly long time on this planet, I have hundreds of friends who live across the globe but none are like me.

They're all just cold…

Let me tell you a little about myself, I was born sometime during the twelfth century to unmarried woman. I can't remember her name but I do remember that she was unmarried and often viewed as a witch. I remember being there when she was burnt alive for suspected witchcraft, I remember running away and living in the wild.

I don't remember much about life before I became a vampire-everything after that is clear as crystal. My first memory after my rebirth is blood. And I'm sure that when I die, that will be my last memory.

But hey, might as well have some fun whilst I'm dead and kicking.

Over the years I'd created a bloody reputation for myself, I was feared and I loved it. This reputation grew when I found out I was immune to sunlight, I think this was due to my age. When evil can walk in the daylight, good has lost a powerful weapon.

If you believe in that shit.

On September 13th 1993 I met someone and it all changed.

I was in Phoenix, Arizona to meet up with a warlock to whom I owed a favour. I was crossing the street in China Town when I saw a young woman with curly red hair looking frantically around the streets shouting out for someone called Bella. She was dressed like a hippy, beads through her hair and rings on her fingers and some on her toes.

Raising an eyebrow, I walked toward her with a smirk. "Need some help, luv?" I asked her, pulling my blood red sunglasses down my nose.

She spun around, the frantic look on her face was somewhat wild. "Oh my god! Please! I've lost my daughter!"

I took a pause. How does someone loose a child? Never been able to have one myself, I always had a soft spot for children. "Okay-what was she doing?"

"Buying fruit!" she panicked. "I told her to meet me here! The server said she never came in! Something's happened to her. I know it! I just know it!"

I grabbed the woman's arms a little tightly. "Calm down. What does she look like?" I asked her.

She took a calm breath. "Um-brunette hair, pale, brown eyes-hang on I have a photo."

I took the photo off her and looked at the picture. "Okay. I'll help you look for her. Meet back here in ten minutes. I'm Nina by the way." I looked at my watch, Thomas could wait. I like children.

I started walking along the sidewalk and as I came across an alley between a Chinese Take-Away and a florist, I saw her standing over a homeless person.

One whiff of sweet sugar and poison, I growled under my breath. "Get away from her!" I hissed.

The Cold One looked up, his red eyes shone in the darkness. "She's mine!"

"She's a child!" I snapped, fang bared.

He glared at me, expecting something to happen. When it didn't, he did a double take. "That's not supposed to happen…"

I grinned and raced towards him, grabbing Bella away from him before he could kill her. When it came to gifted vampires, their powers wouldn't work on me. I was what the Cold Ones call a Void. I could hide my scent, hide myself, protect myself from gifts and stay hidden from anyone looking for me. It was a skill that came from my human life. Some vampires bring certain attributes from their human life into the vampire life.

My human desire to remain untouched, hidden and immune to all horrors in life had come in handy as a vampire.

"The Volturi don't like it when rouge vampires go on a rampage and I don't like it when vampires go after children," I growled, eyes as black as sin. Long ago I'd worked viciously for the Volturi, vampires as old as me that ruled the vampire world. I was an enforcer, I made sure the rules were obeyed, I had been their number one agent until I decided to leave their service. I still did the odd job every so often-the money came in handy.

I ripped the vampire's head off and quickly lit his remains on fire before turning to Bella as she tried to melt into the wall. "Hey, gorgeous," I whispered as she whimpered. "Look at me."

She cried but opened her eyes. "Please don't kill me!" she sobbed.

"I'm not," I whispered. "You're going to forget all about this day," I whispered. "You tell your mother you got distracted by an older woman with a puppy. Her name was Hannah. When you return to your mother, tell her Nina sent you." I slipped the photo in her pocket and patted her on the head. "Go home Bella. I'll watch you."

She walked away from me in a daze.

I smiled and watched her walk to her mother.

Glancing at my watch, I took off down the alley whistling a tune.

Saving children always made me feel a little more human.

I snorted. Yeah-I'll take care of that later.

 **++++++ I thought I would borrow some elements of vampires from the Vampire Diaries-compelling and witches, True Blood-silver allergy and Interview With a Vampire-the vampires are elitists and very exclusive so they remain hidden from Nina ++++++**


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ So Blood Moon takes place after Twilight but before New Moon.**

 **Thanks for your review fanHPTW!**

 **Please note I do not have a beta so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. Plus I am Australian so some mistakes may not be mistakes but how we do things in Oz.**

 **I do not own-please enjoy ++++++**

 **Two**

Forks, Washington.

Who the hell names their town after an eating utensil?

That was my first thought when Thomas told me I should move to the sleepy town. My second thought was what the hell was I supposed to do there?

His answer-Go to school.

Seriously?

Me? Almost nine hundred year old vampire who hates teenagers and his answer is go to school.

Why the hell not.

Thomas wouldn't tell me why I was going there or what I was supposed to do, only that I was supposed to go. The voices had instructed him so.

I packed up my apartment and had my incredibly talented lawyer fix up my identity and I became seventeen again. A senior who became emancipated from her parents in a closed federal case. When I arrived, the Chief of Police was waiting for me outside the apartment that had been purchased on my behalf. He looked like he should have been in an eighties action film with that moustache. I shivered-the eighties, an era I'd rather forget.

I rolled my eyes and got out of my car-it was a 1967 Chevy Impala. An original that I'd owned since 1967, parts were hard to buy for it-well not so much as hard but expensive. "Good afternoon, Chief," I frowned, wondering if someone had caught me doing one hundred and fifty in an eighty zone.

"Miss Alexander?" he questioned. When I nodded he smiled. "We got word that you were coming, from your uncle, Thomas. He was worried you'd be alone so asked me to check in on you when you arrived."

Fuck you, Thomas.

"Well you can tell Thomas I'm fine," I shot back. I glanced over the hood of the car to see a brunette around my supposed age in the front seat of the car.

"I'm Charlie Swan," he told me. "Chief of Police. That's my daughter, Bella. You two will be in the same year come September. I thought you two could hit it off. It'll be nice to know someone before you start."

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Hey Bells," Charlie called out, waving her out of the car.

When the girl got out of the car, a familiar scent hit my nose making me seize up. I knew that scent. The girl from 1993. All grown up. She gave me a timid smile. "Hi," she mumbled. "I'm Bella."

"Nina," I replied. Clearing my throat, I laughed a little. "Anything good to do around here?" I asked her, trying to be a teenage. It had been a while.

She shrugged. "Not really. There's shopping in Port Angeles."

"I gotta get to work," Charlie cut in. "You okay here Bells? Call Edward when you're ready to go home. It'll be good for you to spend some time with someone other than Edward and his family."

"Who?" I inquired.

"Edward Cullen," Charlie replied, "the adopted son of Doctor Cullen and his wife, Esme. They've adopted five kids. You'll meet them soon. Later Bells."

"By dad," she coughed, waving him off.

I sighed and dug my keys out of my pocket, I'd made sure the removalists had unpacked and fixed everything inside, except my clothes. I had a fridge full of food and a mini bar fridge that looked like a coffee table full of blood bags thanks to Thomas. "Coming up or do you want me to drop you off at the boyfriends?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

I frowned. "You like books?" I questioned, trying to find common ground with Bella. It would be nice to see how her life was, I'd never really given it a second thought saving her life like that.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Do you read any classics?"

I nodded, grinning. "You'll love my library wall." I waved her up the stairs to the apartment. When I unlocked the door, her eyes lit up. "Classics, modern, banned books-the one on the left is banned books."

Bella gravitated towards all my first editions of Shakespeare. "I've never had the time to read Antony and Cleopatra-do you mind?"

I nodded. "Sure." I took my jacket off and dumped it on the table. "As long as you're going to borrow it, I think you're mature enough for Lady Chatterley's Lover by D.H Lawrence. It was banned in three separate countries-the US, the UK and Australia."

Bella smiled and kept on looking over all my books. "This is an amazing collection."

"It's a family collection," I lied. "My grandfather gave it to me when he died. It should have gone to my father but grandad knew he would just sell them off for the money. I had to leave them in a storage facility so dad couldn't get his claws on them. I have-I have one messed up family."

After ordering pizza, Bella and I sat down and she told me all about her life and why she'd come to Forks. Her mother Renee-I should have gotten her name to keep an eye on her and Bella-were living in Phoenix until she married a pro-baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Bella had come to Forks to live with her dad so her mum could travel with Phil. Her boyfriend's name was Edward and he lived with his four siblings, Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They'd all been adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Bella's face lit up when she spoke about the Cullen family.

Bella ate most of the pizza, I threw away a slice or two when Bella ducked to the bathroom so I sent the rest away to her father for dinner. She called Edward to come and get her around seven, warning him that she had a pile of books to go. We made plans to meet up tomorrow at Bella's place so she could show me around.

When a silver Volvo pulled up behind the impala, I waved her off and my phone rang. The caller ID said Thomas.

" _The girl gone?_ " he asked me.

I frowned. "How the fuck did you know I was with someone?"

He chuckled. " _Listen, that girl is important. You gotta stick with her. She'll lead you to what you desperately seek._ "

"Thomas," I warned him, "I'm coming back to Arizona, I'm gonna bend you over and shove that crystal ball right up your-"

" _Hey!_ " Thomas cut me off. " _I'm trying to help you here. Remember, you have to stay friends with Isabella Swan. She'll find you that pack you want to run with._ "

"Pack?" I spat. "Pack's mean werewolves! I have a fur coat in storage that belongs to the last werewolf I ran into."

I could imagine Thomas rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone. " _I only deliver the message. Ever heard of that old adage-don't shoot the messenger?_ "

I growled at him. "Alright, Thomas. Thank you for your pointless advice. Goodnight and fuck off." I hung up on him.

A pack to run with? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I opened the mini bar and pulled out a bag of O Negative before retreating to the kitchen to heat it up. Bagged blood wasn't as good as blood from the real source but the powers that be might get a bit suspicious when the locals start dropping like flies. I might have to go into town on the weekend and have a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ Have another chapter my peeps.**

 **Thanks for the review X Blue Eyed Demon X**

 **I do not own. And as I have not beta, all mistakes are my own ++++++**

 **Three**

I met the Cullen's the next day.

Turns out-they're Cold Ones.

I arrived at Bella's the morning after our girls night to see her waiting out the front for me, head buried in one of the books she'd borrowed from me. Instead of getting out of the car, I just beeped her and she came over. "You cold?" I asked her.

"A bit," she shrugged. "The summer here is different from in Arizona. How was summer where you live?"

Which summer? I asked myself. I shrugged as I pulled away from the curb. "Boring. Boring mostly. It's something which I'd rather forget to be honest." Lying came as easy as breathing used to.

Bella paused, sensing that I didn't want to talk about it she cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. "So-last night after I left, Edward told me his sister Alice wanted me to bring you over today so you could meet them. Apparently Alice is eager to meet you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I the town gossip?"

She laughed. "Hey, I was the town gossip when I arrived here. It's your turn. Doctor Cullen works at the hospital and every old lady in town goes through there. So yeah they'd know."

I shook my head and sighed. "So where are we going?"

"Shopping," Bella replied, eyes rolling. "Alice likes to shop. She thinks that shopping is a bonding experience or something. I hate shopping. Keep heading out of town and I'll tell you when to take the turn off."

I did as Bella instructed, all the while going over the conversation that I'd had with Thomas last night. What could this human give me? Family? I snorted internally at that word. Family? My mother, from what I remember of her, was an unmarried woman who had a child to a married man. I'm pretty sure my father was an important man to the village where I lived but details like that I don't remember. Not ever vampire remembers details about their human life, and what details they do, fade with age.

The further we went from town, the familiar smell of sweet sugar and poison flooded my nose. I wrinkled my nose and cleared my throat, hoping that Bella didn't tell me to turn up the next turn.

"Turn here," Bella ordered.

I sighed. She did. As I turned, I changed my scent into something more human. I don't know what my kind of vampire smelt like and no one had ever bothered to tell me.

When I pulled up in the driveway I whistled. The place was huge and completely covered in glass. I had never lived in somewhere like this aside from the Volturi castle in Voltera. My places were always small and inconspicuous. Just like me.

I followed Bella to the front door where a woman with caramel hair and amber eyes approached us with a vase of orchids in her hands for the front foyer.

"Bella!" she smiled. "You're early! Come in, come in. This must be Nina. Hello Nina, I'm Esme Cullen."

"Nina Alexander," I answered, shaking her hand and stepping inside. I had always hated coming to a new place owned by someone else, having to be invited in was a super pain in the ass. Esme kissed me on the cheek. Her skin was cold…cold and hard. How many of them are there? I wondered.

"Bella!" chimed a musical voice from further inside the house.

Esme chuckled. "Come," she instructed, putting the vase down. "The boys have gone out to have a boy day so today is a girl day."

Okay what the hell? I asked myself. Why were these wanna-be-vampires being so nice to me? What was I to them? And what did Bella mean by Alice was eager to meet me? I pulled out my cell and sent a quick text off to Thomas.

 **Find out everything you can on Alice Cullen – NA**

When I came into the lounge room, there were two other Cold Ones sitting on the lounge, the one with the pixie hair cut jumped up and twirled her way over to me. The blonde sat on the lounge as stiff as a board. "Nina!" she chimed. "I'm Alice. This is Rosalie."

I bit my lip and nodded my hellos. "Hello. Nice to meet you." I cleared my throat. "Look, you don't have to force being nice on me. I'm a realist. Just because I've made friends with Bella doesn't mean you have to be nice to me."

Esme waved me off. "Nonsense, Nina."

Alice giggle a little. "We're going to be best friends. All of us. I've seen it."

I raised an eyebrow as she danced away. Okay, I breathed. "Well, since I've never been to PA-I'll offer to drive since I need to know where I'm going. You can only learn by doing."

Rosalie scoffed at me. Underneath that pure beauty was a cold, angry person.

I zipped up my jacket, "hey, she's a safe car."

The blonde vampire stood up and had a look out of the window. "Is that a 1967 Chevy Impala?" she question.

I grinned. "You bet. That's my girl. All original parts. I fix her damage, do her oil changes, the works. Next to reading I love working on broken cars. Making them knew again."

Rosalie smiled at me. It was an actual genuine smile. "I think we'll be very good friends, Nina. I'll come with you, Esme, Alice and Bella can go in Alice's car. We'll need room for the shopping bags."

I laughed a little but stopped. "You're kidding right?"

Rosalie smirked as she made her way outside.

I mentally slapped myself. She's not kidding.

* * *

Poor Bella.

Poor, poor Bella. She was exhausted when we got back to Forks. The sun had almost fallen and the lights were on when we got back to the Cullen house. I had had an interesting day, I got to know the people-well, vampires-in Bella's life.

If Alice was human I would swear she had ADHD or something like that. Or she was on drugs. She was always dancing around and laughing and demanding I try new things on in each shop.

Esme…Esme treated me like a mother should. She treated Alice and Rosalie and Bella all like they were her children. She was patient and incredibly poised, like a lady.

Rosalie-now I liked Rosalie. We shared many of the same interests and same taste in cars and clothing. I had a feeling I'd enjoy her boyfriend, Emmett as well. She called him her Monkey Man-weird.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Esme asked me as I helped them take the shopping bags inside.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I have to do some groceries on the way home and cook myself a proper meal. Keep spoiling me and I will be so moving in."

Esme smiled. "Carlisle!" she called out. "Boys!"

As we dumped the shopping bags down on the table Carlisle Cullen came out, He was every bit the doctor. Even his smile reeked of bedside manner. "You must be Nina," he smiled. "Nice to meet you. I hope my girls didn't ruin your taste for shopping today?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm cool. Got a new tool kit and oil for my car, some books too. Not that I needed them. I can take Bella home, save Edward taking her."

"You have got to be the new girl!" boomed another male voice.

I glanced around Carlisle to see two new vampires coming in our direction. "Emmett and Edward, right?" I asked. Bella had said Emmett was like a big bear, he looked more like Rosalie's monkey man though.

Edward gravitated to Bella's side and Emmett gave Rosalie a big kiss.

I stuck my tongue out and Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "So we're missing one-Jasper, your twin?" I asked Rosalie.

Alice smiled. "Jasper is tired. He sent me a message saying he was going to bed."

"Pfft," I groaned. "Men. Women push out babies and men get tired." I shoved my hands in my pockets, "come on Hells Bells, let's get you home before your dad arrests me for kidnapping."

Bella yawned. "Probably. Or I'm thinking he'll arrest you for keeping his dinner away from him."

"Thanks for the nice day," I smiled. "Nice to meet you all and I have to steal your girlfriend." The two of us headed to the door and it opened.

My jaw dropped at the vampire standing in front of me.

"Jasper?" I blurted out.

"Nina!" he almost gasped.

Next to Thomas, Jasper Whitlock and his siblings Charlotte and Peter, was the person I considered family.

"You two know each other?" Bella asked me. "How?"

"She's a vampire!" Jasper shot back. "One of the best damn vampires I've ever met. Not like us either."

I sighed and took my jacket off. Judging by the look on Bella's face, I had a lot of explaining to do.

 **++++++ Yes, Jasper and Nina know each other. All will be explained ++++++**


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Short but sweet - like me.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

I sat down on the couch with a sigh, definitely not counting on my cover being blow so soon. Thomas had to know that Jasper was here, he'd met him before back in 1943 when Thomas and I were having our fun with Nazi spies on American shores. I made a mental note to yell at him later.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper questioned, sitting beside Alice and far away from Bella as he possibly could. I could see his eyes were amber, not red. Jasper was a bunny muncher now. "Last I heard you were in Arizona with Thomas. He was trying to harness that Day Walking thing you do into a potion. Any luck?"

I shook my head. "No luck, seems that my age has something to do with it. And since I haven't met any other vampire like me, I can't tell you what it really is."

Edward stared at me with his arm protectively around Bella. "You can't be a vampire," he stated, somewhat mockingly. "You're human."

"I'm a Void," I told him. I mentally switched my power off and each vampire, except Jasper, almost jumped back. "See, I can make you believe I'm a flower or a cat or make you see nothing at all. I can hide my scent. I can hide my tracks. I can have no scent at all or change it to something pleasant."

Alice grinned. "That would explain why I only get glimpses of you," she told me.

"Alice sees the future," Jasper explained to me. "She can watch a person and when they make a decision she sees the outcome."

"Making what you see manipulative," I mused. "A seer…" I'm surprised Aro hasn't snapped her up yet, Edward as well.

"How is this possible?" Carlisle questioned, his voice full of scholarly yearning. "I've never heard of another type of vampire before. Ever."

"I'm more of a traditional vampire," I explained. "My sire is dead. He wronged the wrong vampire and he ripped him to pieces. As far as I know, there's only one of me and she's sitting here in your lounge room."

Bella cleared her throat. "What about Dracula?"

I laughed. "When word of that story travelled to English soil I was the first to follow the trail of this Bram Stoker. Nothing. It was all a joke. The thought of being into contact with one of my own was a dream come true. If I had a heart, it would have broken."

"Do you drink blood?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded. "Only way to go. Because I love Thomas, he wanted to see how long I'd last on animal blood. My body weakened on the blood to the point where I snapped and slaughtered a house full of collage students. That was hard to cover up. Fire is fun. Thomas is a turd. But cause he's family I let him have his experimental fun. Like that time he tried to develop a cattle prod for Cold Ones and tested it on Peter."

Jasper sniggered. "Blew him through the wall of the house."

"And Charlotte had to stop Peter from killing Thomas!" I laughed.

The rest of the family were looking at us like we had two heads.

Carlisle cut in. "We have a treaty that was made years ago," he informed me, "we do not drink human blood."

I snorted. "I eat murderers, rapists, drug pushers, wife beaters, child bashers," I answered. "I also drink bagged blood stolen from the hospital-I won't steal from your work," I told him, seeing the doctors face. "I'm a good girl. Small hospitals like yours need the blood. If I want it I'll steal from Seattle."

Carlisle nodded, somewhat satisfied with that answer.

"You won't hurt Bella?" Edward demanded to know.

I shook my head. "If I wanted to hurt Bella, I would have done so already. But I like Bella. I see Bella and myself being friends for a long time if she stays with you."

Bella smiled a little. "That's nice, Nina."

I looked over at Jasper. "You eat bunnies? Yuck! Never thought I'd see the day where the Major, the fabled God of War, Ares himself, eats bunnies."

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "It's not as bad as it sounds, Nina. You should try it, again. You might be surprised with how you fair. And I don't eat bunnies."

Carlisle nodded. "Agreed. I should tell you about the treaty. Edward can take Bella back home. My study is this way."

"We'll talk tomorrow," I smiled.

Bella hugged me. "Text me when you're up-wait-do you sleep?"

"I can if I want to," I replied. "I just don't dream and it doesn't refresh me. I just shut down my brain for a while. When you're as old as me, it certainly helps sort out the clutter."

"How old are you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Around nine hundred I think. When I was born-we didn't measure birthdays. Night Bella." I waved her off and followed Carlisle into the study. Behind me I could hear the Cullen's bombarding Jasper with all sorts of questions.

It made me laugh.

"Take a seat," Carlisle instructed.

I sat down in front of his desk and the doctor shut the door. "So what's this treaty?" I asked him.

"We made the treaty in 1936," he started to explain, "with the local shifters of the Quileute Tribe. I would appreciate it if your food choice did not ignite a war with the shifters and ruin the peace we have worked for."

I laughed. "Carlisle, you're a doctor, right? A scientist?"

He nodded.

"I am the last of my kind," I told him, "I've searched the globe for others like me but I have had no luck. Animal blood may make you more human but it makes you weaker. I will not be responsible for the extinction of a species. I will stick to bagged blood whilst I'm here but I will not kill Bambi." I stood up and opened the door. "Later, Doctor Cullen. Raise a little hell for me."

I headed outside and waved the rest of them off before heading out to my baby.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ I'm totally enjoying this more than I thought I would.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Five**

School started in September on a Tuesday.

I arrived with Bella, having offered Charlie to bring her to school today. Her truck was completely unreliable and frankly scary. If I wasn't immortal I would think I would die. After getting past the fact I was a vampire but different, Bella and I became good friends. Not as close as Rosalie and I were but still close.

Rosalie and I spent some days working on cars, turns out she was a nut about cars. All that beauty and she loved cars. We were a perfect match. Jasper and I would wrestle some days and he'd tell me what Peter and Charlotte were up to.

The Cullen's were fun to spend time with.

By the time I got to my first day of school, it was well known that I was a friend of the Cullen's. I stayed much to myself, impressing the teachers on my first day. By the end of the day, the rumours had started thanks to two of Bella's friends, Lauren Malory and Jessica Stanley.

I think when I finally find what Thomas has sent me for, I will kill those two.

They will suffer a silent, bloody death.

I grinned to myself, according to Emmett it was a creepy smile.

As per my promise to Carlisle, I stayed feeding on blood bags with plans to head into the city and have myself some fun at a later date. It felt like being on a diet, missing essential nutrients and minerals for a healthy ageless body such as mine.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. I had no jobs for the Volturi and Thomas was quiet.

My gut was telling me something though.

It was the calm before the storm.

A storm called Bella's birthday.

Esme and Carlisle invited me over for Bella's birthday celebration, so I looked over my books and found a collectors first edition of Wuthering Heights. When I'd been to her house, I'd seen a well-read copy with pages falling out. Bella would love it.

Edward picked Bella up and I made my own way, getting there early to help Alice set up. She'd gone way overboard with the candles. Bella was turning eighteen not eight thousand.

Mid way through helping with the cake, my phone rang. Excusing myself I walked outside to answer the phone. "Thomas? You've been quiet of late."

Thomas snorted. " _Been busy. Look, I need you to send me a couple vials of your blood and some hair, tags intact_."

I raised an eyebrow. "How's that Voodoo doll coming along?"

" _I am not making a Voodoo doll!_ " Thomas practically shrieked. " _As if I would dirty my hands with Voodoo. Disgusting magic if you ask me. Can you do it?_ "

I shrugged. "Suppose. I'll see if Carlisle can do it for me now. I'll send it via express post in the morning."

" _A courier will be picking it up in an hour_ ," Thomas told me. " _Four vials will suffice and I need four bits of hair, tags intact. Like I said. Oh and ask Jasper or Carlisle if they'll be kind enough to send me some venom._ "

"Invasive much?" I teased. "Okay. Your wish is my command. Call me when you get it." I hung up and headed inside.

"Thomas?" Jasper questioned.

I nodded. "I need a favour. Thomas is doing some weird shit and wants some venom," I told him. "I'd feel weird asking anyone else."

Jasper shrugged. "Weird request but sure. I'll help him. Carlisle can do it. He has the stuff in his study." Jasper took me up to Carlisle study where the doctor was just coming out. "Carlisle you have a minute?"

"Sure," he answered. "What can I do?"

"My friend Thomas called," I informed him. "He usually has weird requests. Always experimenting on supernaturals. He has a courier coming in an hour to pick up four vials of blood and four strands of hair with the tags intact. And Jasper has offered to give him some of his venom."

Carlisle cocked his head to the side and sighed. I'd told him about the warlock with Jasper to back me up. "Okay. Come in."

By the time Carlisle was done, Bella and Edward had arrived.

"Happy birthday," I grinned, hugging her with one hand, my unusual package in the other as well as her birthday present.

"Don't remind me," she groaned.

"I have a gift," I grinned, holding out my badly wrapped present.

"You didn't have to," she assured me.

"I didn't buy you anything," I snorted as she unwrapped it. "Wuthering Heights? Thank you!"

I shrugged. "I know-I'm pretty awesome like that."

"Happy birthday Bella!" everyone chanted.

"Open mine!" Alice grinned as she handed Bella small box.

I laughed at Alice and watched as the family gave Bella their gifts. Rosalie didn't care about the whole charade. She didn't like Bella. She didn't like her because of her apparent blatant disregard for human life.

It was clear that Bella and Rosalie would not be friends.

"Open mine!" Alice grinned as she handed Bella small box.

As Bella started to open it, she gasped. "Paper cut!" she frowned.

I frowned, Bella's sweet scent filling the air. Then I heard it. Jasper growled. "Fuck!" I groaned as Jasper lunged at Bella, his amber eyes black.

Edward pushed Bella behind him straight into the table where the plates and glass shattered everywhere. I glanced over at Bella before helping her up.

Edward pushed Jasper off straight into the wall, when he ricochet off, he made straight for Bella. I pushed Bella away from me and slammed into Jasper head on, the two of us slammed straight through glass window and outside. I hissed at him and crouched, ready to be attacked. "Jasper, stop," I warned him, "or I'll have to stop you. You know you don't stand a chance against me."

Jasper charged at me and I sent him flying through some trees.

Emmett and Edward came outside. "Nina?" Edward frowned.

"You should probably go after him," I told him, pointing at the path of destruction Jasper had left behind him. "Be nice to him. He's only new to your life style."

"Will do, Nina," Emmett nodded before he took off with Edward.

I sighed and made my way back into the house. "Well this was a disaster," I mumbled, grabbing my stuff. I picked up the box for the courier and handed it to Esme. "A courier will come and pick this up soon. I'll leave you guys to it. This is family business and I'm not family."

Esme smiled softly. "I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Someone should have seen it," I growled, staring at Alice. I pulled my jacket on and left the house with a wave to Rosalie. "Later guys," I yelled out.

The storm had hit and right now that quiet period meant that we were in the eye of it. What would happen now?

 **++++++ I promise that there will be a connection to the samples that Nina had Carlisle take for Thomas ++++++**


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ Standard disclaimer.**

 **Please enjoy ++++++**

 **Six**

Not wanting to talk with the Cullen's over what had happened at the party that night, I decided to take the week off school pretending to be sick. Instead I just stayed at home and read.

Bella and I would IM each other when she wasn't at school. She was worried. Edward and the rest of the family were avoiding her. She came over a few times after school to give me my homework but otherwise it was business as usual. I was pissed off at Edward, he had to be the one calling the shots.

On the Thursday night whilst I was reading _War and Peace_ there was a knock on the door. I sat up off the lounge and answered the door to Edward. "The hell do you want? Bella's been worried about you! You need to go see her!"

Edward stared me down with his amber eyes. "We're leaving Forks."

That made me pause. "You're leaving Forks? Why?"

"I'm a danger to Bella," Edward moaned. "It's safer this way. She can live a normal human life without any danger. You should come with us. Jasper will like that. Bella doesn't need vampires ruining her life."

I slapped him, leaving cracks in his diamond-like skin. "You're a jerk, Cullen!" I growled. "Leave Forks? Not gonna happen. I'm here for a reason and until that reason becomes clear I will stay here."

"Stay away from Bella," Edward warned me. "For her safety."

I smirked. "Not way in hell. But you know what I will do, Cullen. I will offer to change Bella just to stick a bee in your bonnet. Now piss off." I went to slam the door in his face but he slammed his hand on it. "Stay away from Bella."

I raised an eyebrow. "Edward-you're leaving a human with the secrets of vampires," I reminded him. "What's the Volturi's one most sacred rule?"

Edward glared at me. "Leave no human with evidence of our existence."

"Exactly!" I spat. "I used to work for them, in fact I still do. I hunt down rogues and rogue covens and kill humans who have been let know of our existence. If Aro finds out about Bella and finds out that I know about her-we'll all be killed." I shook my head. "I'll give Bella an ultimatum. Turn or die. It's the only way to save her family. You know Cauis will have Charlie killed just because he can. You don't know the danger of leaving her like this!" I threw my book on the couch and grabbed my jacket. "I'm coming to speak to your family. Sort this shit out. You're putting Bella in danger because you're a selfish asshole."

"The choice is made," Edward assured me. "You should come with us. To make sure that Bella is safe."

I shook my head. "I'll stay to make sure Bella is safe," I told him, making the first truly selfless decision of my almost nine hundred years of life. "She's my friend. My fragile, human friend. I'm staying." I slammed the door and kicked the table, breaking it. I paced backwards and forwards a little bit before I grabbed my keys and left.

I needed to take my frustrations out on something and there was a looser in Port Angeles with my name written all over him in blood.

* * *

Stalking your victim was half the fun.

He was leaving a bar when I found him.

I could smell the cocaine in his blood from the roof I stood on. He was I a group with some friends, all stank of beer and drugs, all were big biker guys covered in tattoos wearing leather. I smirked, crouching down. "You look yummy," I whispered, staring at his blonde hair and imagining running my hands through it as I sank my fangs into his throat. "Yummy enough to eat."

One of his mates shoved him, laughing about some girl who rejected him in the bar. " _You'll never get a hot piece of ass like that again, Lou_."

" _Piss off!_ " he snapped. " _You tried and she rejected you too._ "

" _Should stay,_ " the other guy told him, " _maybe have a little fun. Who cares if she says no? They always say no but they mean yes._ "

"I changed my mind," I smirked, "you're gonna die." This one had no hair, still, he'd be fun to kick around. I pulled my hood up and jumped off the roof, landing like a cat on the ground. I licked my lips and headed down the alley. I wanted to cause damage. A lot of damage.

Baldy separated from his group to go and pee down the side of the bar.

I leant around the corner and whistled.

He turned. "Whose there?" he growled.

I whistled again.

"Lou?" he asked. "Lou, quite fucking around."

I whistled and this time he found me, eyeing him off. I smiled and came back around the corner.

He followed me. "What's a lady like you doing here? Things can get dangerous."

I laughed. "They could. But that's half the fun."

He smirked. "Listen, lady. I am the danger."

That made me laugh. "No. I am the danger." I spun around and slammed him up against the wall, lifting him a foot off the ground.

"Hey!" he shouted, "let me go!"

I laughed and bared my fangs. "One of my easier hunts. So, so easy. Flash a smile. Draw them in. So, so easy." I threw him across the alley, hard.

He cried out, hitting the hard wall. "What the fuck are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," I smirked. I grabbed him, pulling him to his knees and ripped his head to the side. "You smell…you smell divine...the mixture of drugs and alcohol coursing through your veins gets me hot." I growled and lunged forward, sinking my teeth into his neck.

The feeling of fresh blood flowing down my throat was pure bliss.

He clawed, struggling against me as I drank his life force. Bagged blood was okay but fresh was better. Much, much better. His movements became weaker and weaker until eventually he stopped altogether. I pulled back and smiled, he fell against the wall, moaning. "No one's leaving this alley alive. And since I'm already dead, this applies to you." I gripped his throat and ripped it completely out, covering myself in the blood that was left in him.

Once the last of his life left him, I stepped back. I wanted another but too many would draw attention to me.

* * *

I made my way from the city, sneaking back to my apartment covered in sticky blood. It brought back memories. I was living slightly on a buzz from the blood flowing through me, so much so that I didn't notice my guest.

When I flicked on the lights, Jasper was sitting there. He stiffened at the sight of me, making me laugh. "It's just blood, Jasper. Want some?" I asked him, laughing.

"I wanted to apologise about my behaviour the other night," Jasper told me. "Thank you for standing up against me."

I shrugged and pealed my jacket off, ignoring the blood. It gets in everywhere. "She's my friend."

Jasper looked away. "You should come with us."

I laughed. "I already told Edward I was staying for Bella. I'm not going with you."

He nodded. "Good."

"Good?" I asked. "Edward made it out that you wanted me to go with you."

Jasper shook his head. "No. You can stay and protect Bella from Victoria."

"Who's Victoria?" I questioned.

"The mate of a vampire we killed," Jasper replied.

I wince. "And you didn't kill her? A mate for a mate right? She could come after Bella?"

Jasper shrugged. "She might. Just keep an eye on her okay. I was out voted in wanting to stay. We do what Edward wants us to do. Because he can read minds and Alice seeks the future. Protect her."

I nodded. "I will. You can count on it. If anything happens, I will call you."

Jasper moved past me, holding his breath. "Till the next time."

"Bye, Jasper," I smiled. "And I know it's not your fault. The whole Bella situation. You were feeling the emotions of everyone in the room and their bloodlust became yours."

Jasper paused for a brief second before heading out the door.

I closed the door behind him and headed to the shower, tomorrow would be an interesting day.

 **++++++ Okay so we are getting close to the wolves, like three or four chapters - how do you suppose Nina meets them? Will she be a vampire when she meets them or will she be disguised as a human? Ideas are appreciated ++++++**


End file.
